The Legend Of Zelda, The Lost Chapters
by JonJonSan
Summary: Link Returns to Hyrule after many months of exploring other lands. When he returns, Zelda tells him the story of the Ancient sorcerer who haunted Hyrule in the past and how he comes back to repeat himself
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

As thunder clashed our hero woke with a start, and noticed the roof was leaking. As the young man slowly awoke, he took his things, and walked out of the room. As he walked down the wine red carpeted steps, he tripped on the last one and stumbled to the reception desk. He walked over and said, " Excuse me, but I would like to check out." After he was finished talking, the receptionist pointed down to a piece of parchment on the desk and said rather slowly, " Sign there." As the man started writing his name out in a fine script, the woman looked down at it, and she realized who he actually was. He was who all the legends of time spoke of. As he placed the right amount of rupees down on the desk, she just stared at him as he walked out the door of the quaint hotel. " Oh, by the way," he faced her and his blonde hair fell into his face, " your roof is leaking"………

" Where could he be?" The princess asked "As if he had never been late before. " A woman said in a heavy Elven accent The princess looked at her guardian and said " Yes, but with all the things going on now _Impa,_ I hope he is ok." Said the princess as she slowly turned and looked out the window. A loud NEIGH from a horse was heard, and the princess then smiled and started running down the palace steps. " Princess wait!" Impa called as she ran after her. As the Princess got down to the bottom of her family's castle, she saw him. " _Link_!" She cried as she ran over and jumped into his arms,

" Oh Link! I'm so happy you returned to Hyrule! After all those months, you finally returned!" She hugged him tightly and he said " I'm happy I'm back too, I was beginning to forget what this place looked like. And you, my darling," he said as their faces embraced in a passionate kiss. Impa cleared her throat and stood behind Link, towering over both of them with an astonishing 6 foot 7 inches in height. They stopped kissing and then Link cleared his throat and said quite bashfully " Hello Impa." " Princess _Zelda, _we need to get back into the castle. We don't really know what is causing all this trouble we have been having lately." Said Impa as she turned towards the castle gates. "There has been trouble here of late?" Link said with an inquiring tone. " Yes," said Impa " but watch what you say, evil has ears everywhere." She said as she looked into the brush and saw the leaves move. They all walked into the castle gates and the drawbridge closed behind them… "So," said a menacing deep voice, "he has returned" Said the dark figure and laughed as he rode off on his black satin horse…

Chapter 2

As wine was poured into beautiful glasses, Zelda said grace at the table before they began to eat. " May God bless this food, for his grace is upon us." " Amen" They all said in unison. As they began eating, for Link his first good meal in a while, Zelda told the story of the return of the _dark one_. " So," said Link, " whoever he is, is back?" " Yes, there was no way of stopping him fro returning." Zelda stated. Link took up his napkin and wiped his mouth a bit from the food he was eating. " Do we know who he is?" Asked Link. Impa broke into the conversation and said " I know of him, he was before your and princess Zelda's time. Back in the days of the crusades. I remember it so clearly. I was about your ages, when he came. A dark sorcerer with the face of a savage beast. He cast all kinds of wicked spells he turned our warriors into animals to fight his wars. He was tampering with strange chemicals. He used Goron blood, Zora scales, and Deku leaves in his experiments. These things should never be combined. They are the key ingredients in the _ever lasting poison._ It is a poison so evil, so vile, no one today knows really what it does. Some say it never existed. Some believe it is just a drug used by kids who passed on a bad name. No one really knows. The dark sorcerer was never found except for carvings in his lair of saying about a secret island. The island at the time was very secret, no one knew of the forest of the Koroks back then. People believe that this is what he was referring to." Impa's long explanation finally ended and Link finished the last of his white elven wine. " So, I have some exploring to do deep in the homes of the Koroks, once again I have to invoke the wisdom of the Great Deku Tree." Link said as he heaved a sigh. " My adventures seem to never end." He complained to himself. " Oh Link, I can't let you go alone! You have never faced anything like this before. I must come with you." Zelda stated as she stood up from her seat. Impa cut in," You mustn't! You cannot leave the palace without the consent of the King!" " Fine then! I will go tell him myself!" As Zelda walked up to the Kings quarters, She opened the door, and saw him laying in his bed still slightly asleep. " Father. Father wake up. You've been sleeping all day. Father!?" She said as she shook her Father, King _Daphness Nohansen Hyrule. _" Father!" She finally yelled and he opened his eyes slowly opened as he said " My daughter…" Tears came to Zelda's eyes. " Father what's wrong?" She said at last. " I have fallen sick I'm afraid that none of the nurse or doctors know what's wrong with me. None of the mages can cast any spells either." Said the King, " You must ask Link to find a cure. That young man is something." Zelda smiled reassuringly, and said " I'll go with him" she then put a finger over his mouth before he could deny her. "I love you daddy." Zelda said as she kissed him on his head. She walked out of his room and closed the door. The princess then saw the door to the armory. After entering the code for the armory door, 1-9-8-6 she eyed all the sacred Hylain weapons in there. She first picked up a bow, a quiver and quite a few arrows. After that, Zelda waltzed over to a design in the wall, before doing anything she looked around to see if any one was coming. She pushed several dots on the wall, and they played sounds, with these sounds Zelda began to sing an incantation that opened the secret door. As the door opened, a bright light came through. Zelda recognized her old torn battle suit which she wore when she went under the alias of "_Sheik_". As she took the clothes, if they could even be called that, and began to change. She looked at the mask, which consisted of two pieces of cloth and put them in between her sash and her waist. Then, she took her long golden hair and undid the braids, now hair hung in her face and the rest went limp down her back. She then grabbed the Bow of Hyrule. It had the powers of the three Goddesses. Din, who was the Goddess of power, Naryu Goddess of wisdom and Farore, Goddess of courage. Dins power gave it the fiery fury, Naryus power gave it the blistering cold enchantment and Farores power gave it the power of light. As Zelda walked out of the armory, Link was walking towards it. He saw her, and he smiled. " So, your Father is letting you come along?" He said as he crossed his arms. " Yes ." Zelda said as she smiled and walked over to him. He opened his arms and they began to kiss once again. As they kissed, Link pushed Zelda up against a wall. " You look very good in that out fit." Link said in between lip locking " Maybe we should spend the night here, and leave in the morning." Zelda said in a very risqué tone. " I think you are right." Said Link…


	2. Chapter three

If you want to send me reviews, send them 

Chapter 3

The next morning Link awoke to an empty bed and got dressed. As Link trudged down the steps, he saw Zelda in her suit all ready to go. " Good morning." She said as she took a satchel of coins and hooked on her waist. " G' morning'" Link said with a smile on his face. As Link took up his sword, The Master Sword, which he had used to slay Gannon a year and a half ago, and is known to the rest of the world as the "Blade That Repels Evil", he swung it and the light from the window gleamed on the smooth edge of the blade. Link then put the sword into it's hilt, which was strung on his back. He checked to make sure he had all the equipment he needed. He then put on his boots and his green tunic. " So," Link said, " ,are you sure you are ready for this?" He said as he brushed off his hands. " Yes. I am quite ready. More ready then YOU know." Zelda said with a playful smile on her face. " Well, then I guess we are off then." Link quickly put on his fingered gloves and walked out the door with Zelda. " So," Said Link as they were walking to the unusually empty castle town, "Where is everyone?" Link said slightly frightened by the absence of noise and the missing hustling and bustling of the towns folk. " They all have either moved up to Kakariko village or boarded up their homes and decided they couldn't leave. This place is safe as long as the Temple of Time is sealed. I just don't understand why the people chose to leave, they will be perfectly safe." After the last syllable passing from Zelda's lips, a loud roar is thrown into the air. The ground shakes and the two Hylains are caught in a small earth quake. " C'mon!" Link shouted as he dragged Zelda into the temple of time. The doors slammed shut and the mural of the Tri-Force began to glow. " AH!" shrieked Zelda as the roof was torn off of the large temple. " W-w-what in the Goddesses names is that?!" She yelled when the large purple monster ate the top of the Temple of Time. Link un-sheathed his sword and began jumping up to the monster, if it took any more of the building apart, the secret Tri-Force containment area would be revealed. Link leapt with the speed of a panther and climbed onto the monsters left shoulder. Zelda took up her bow and loaded an arrow from the quiver. " Here goes…" she whispered to herself as he pulled back the string of the bow. The wooden bow was pulled until it was curved and let loose a fiery arrow. The arrow soared through the air and hit the monster in the eye. It's hands flailing as it screeched in pain. Link took his sword and sliced the monsters neck. He sliced it some more before it fell to it's knees, blue blood pouring out of it's eyes and neck. Link jumped away and onto the ground right next to Zelda on one knee. The monster falls to the ground in a bloody pool and lets out it's last breath. "Hmph..Well, at least we will never see that thing again." Zelda said as she turned and began walking out of the temple.


End file.
